Not The Only One
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Chris is in love with Stephanie... unfortunately, so is someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I dont own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story... they own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the characters. *Chris Irvine is Chris Jericho. **This story starts sometime in August... I'm mentioning Summerslam in it, because it was a joint pay per view and it works. ***Main Characters: Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Jay Reso (Christian), Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, John Cena, Rob Van Dam, Victoria, Brock Lesnar, and more. **** \.../ Indicates a dream  
  
-*- Chris wants Stephanie, but he's not the only one. -*-  
  
*~-- Not the Only One --~*  
  
\"Steph, what I've been wanting to tell you for a while now... is, well, I know we're best friends, and I love that... but I want more. I... I love you Steph. I want to be with you," Chris looked over at Stephanie for her reaction.  
  
"I love you too Chris," Stephanie replied, a grin on her gorgeous face. "But... I can't be with you."  
  
Chris felt his stomach drop. He'd just bared his soul to the one woman he thought felt the same... and she had rejected him.  
  
"Chris, you're sweet and a great guy. But... you're not the guy for me. I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Chris questioned, hoping he'd heard her wrong.  
  
"You're not the guy for me," Stephanie repeated. "There's someone else. I'm sorry Chris. I hope we can still be friends."/  
  
Suddenly, Chris Irvine opened his eyes and sat up. His pillow was soaked with sweat. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it read four o' clock in the morning. It was way too early to get up... but there was no way he could go back to sleep. He couldn't have that dream again.  
  
It had been a recurring dream, happening night after night. It was haunting him... trying to scare him out of telling Stephanie how he felt.  
  
But... he *had* to tell her. He'd been in love with her for nearly two years... she needed to know that he didn't only see her as his best friend, he saw her as a gorgeous, amazing woman. A woman who meant the world to him. A woman he needed in his life... and not just as a friend.  
  
But these dreams had been making him think. What if they were premonitions? What if they were a way to tell him that he wasn't meant to be with Stephanie... that she didn't feel the same? But why would he be having premonitions? He was overthinking everything. He just needed to calm down and forget about the dreams.  
  
The only way he could know how Stephanie was feeling was if he asked her himself. And that was what he was going to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Turning around when he heard his name being called, Chris noticed smiled at the tiny blonde who had been calling him. "Hey Trish."  
  
Trish smiled back as she approached Chris, walking into the arena with him. "What are you doing here so early?" She curiously questioned. Chris had always been one to spend time on his own before a show, especially a Pay Per View like Summerslam.  
  
"Eh, I just wanted to get a look at the Elimination Chamber."  
  
Trish's bright, happy face turned more serious at the mention of the Elimination Chamber. The first match had scared the hell out of her, with three of her friends being involved in it. This time there were also three of friends in the match; Chris, Randy Orton, and Shawn Michaels. "You better be careful in there tonight."  
  
Chris smiled down at his friend and nodded. "I will," He replied simply. As much as he enjoyed talking to Trish, he wasn't in the mood to hear her go on and on about how he needed to be careful in the Elimination Chamber tonight. He had already been in one of them... and he'd survived. It *was* very dangerous, and very scary, but he could handle it. And he didn't need to be told about it a hundred times in one day. Not when he had other, more important things on his mind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trish questioned, noticing the faraway look in Chris's eyes. As they turned the corner, she could tell that Chris was looking for someone. But the question was, who was he looking for?  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." Actually, he was thinking about someone, not something.  
  
"Alright.... well, I'm gonna go find Dawn, she should be around here somewhere. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Chris nodded as Trish walked away. Once she was gone, he started his search for Stephanie. He had to find her and tell her his feelings. On the way to where he figured her office would be, he passed Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels, most likely talking strategy for that night.  
  
"Hey Chris," Randy greeted.  
  
"Hey," Chris said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Where you going in such a rush?" Shawn questioned, noticing that the younger man was in a hurry.  
  
"Oh, nowhere," Chris replied nonchalantly.  
  
Shawn and Randy exchanged glances that showed that they didn't believe Chris. He face showed that there was something he needed to do. "Sure," Randy joked.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes as he stood with his friends. He wanted to leave and go find Stephanie, but he didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Chris, if you gotta go do something, do it," Shawn said, letting him off the hook. He had planned to talk out what they wanted to do in the match that night, but Chris seemed too busy.  
  
"Alright... I'll meet up with you guys and everyone else a little later."  
  
Randy and Shawn both nodded and watch as Chris rushed away. "Something's up with him," Shawn said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh yeah," Randy replied, shrugging and going back to talking about the match.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris ran his hand through his long blonde hair as he looked around for Stephanie. He couldn't believe that she was this hard to find. Usually he would find her standing around with one of her friends, or getting some coffee, but she was *nowhere* to be found.  
  
"Hey Chris."  
  
Chris recognized the familiar voice as Jay Reso's, his best friend. "Hey man, what's up?" Chris impatiently asked. Why, out of all nights, did everyone have to stop to talk to him today, the one day he needed to be left alone?  
  
Jay shrugged. "Nothing really, just looking for someone."  
  
"Oh?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Who's that?"  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it," Jay replied, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
Chris shook his head. Jay had said something that peaked his interest. Who could Jay be so worried about finding? Maybe there was someone he cared about, the way Chris cared about Stephanie. "No, who are you looking for, maybe I can help."  
  
"No, man, it's just... this girl... I kinda like someone. But, I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Chris started to speak again, but was interrupted by yet another greeting.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Both Canadians turned around, meeting the sparkling blue eyes of Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Chris couldn't help but grin. He had spent all his time searching for her, and here she was, she'd found him.  
  
"Hey Steph," Both men greeted.  
  
If Chris hadn't been so wrapped up in all the smiling he was doing, he would've noticed that he wasn't the only one relieved to have found Stephanie. Jay had quite the smile on his face as well.  
  
"What'cha guys doing?" Stephanie asked, a bright and bubbly smile on her face.  
  
Jay shrugged and was the first to speak. "Wandering around, wishing people luck on matches tonight."  
  
Stephanie nodded and sent Jay a sympathetic look, knowing that he didn't have a match on the pay per view. "What about you, Chris?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just walking around and stuff."  
  
Stephanie nodded again.  
  
Chris mentally slapped himself. He wanted to talk to Stephanie so much, and here she was, right in front of him, and he had nothing to say. They were good friends, he should be able to find *something* to say.  
  
"Steph!"  
  
Stephanie turned around upon hearing her name, smiling at the divas before her. "Hey guys!" She greeted, hugging Victoria, Stacy Keibler, and Trish one by one. Dawn Marie stood behind them, smiling as well. She saw Stephanie on a regular basis, so she didn't need to be involved in all the hugging. Instead, she walked over to Chris and Jay.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Jay replied, hugging his brunette friend.  
  
Chris did the same, never taking his eyes off Stephanie. She looked so happy talking to her friends, he loved seeing her happy.  
  
"Something wrong?" Dawn questioned, waving her hand in Chris's face. "You were staring. Got a crush?"  
  
"What?" Chris questioned defensively. "On who?"  
  
"I don't know," Dawn said with a shrug. "I was kidding. *Do* you have a crush?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Chris replied, laughing it off. He couldn't tell them, not yet. He had to tell Stephanie first, get her reaction before he went off telling all his friends about his feelings. What if his dreams had been right? What if Stephanie was in love with someone else? He couldn't go tell all his friends that he was in love with Stephanie, only to have his heart broken if she didn't return the feelings. Smiling again, Chris turned to Jay. "Jay here is the one with the crush."  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked, turning to her Canadian friend. "On who?"  
  
Jay blushed and lightly shoved Chris. "It's no big deal, don't worry about it."  
  
But Dawn was persistent. "Come on Jay. I know it's not on me... so you can tell me."  
  
Jay shook his head. "Maybe later," Was his response.  
  
Dawn pouted, but followed it with a smile.  
  
Chris also smiled, but he wasn't really paying attention to his friends. He was focused on Stephanie. He hadn't that he was staring, but it wasn't something he could control. His eyes were just attracted to her. It was like he couldn't turn away.  
  
But he had to. When he heard someone calling his name. "Chris."  
  
"Yeah?" Chris questioned, turning around to see Randy. "Paul and the other guys wanna talk some strategy now. Can you come?"  
  
Chris sighed, but the nodded. He couldn't *not* go. This was a very important match and he was expected to keep up his end of it. He couldn't keep worrying about Stephanie. Not now. Maybe after he was done working all of the loose ends to the match out. Then he could tell Stephanie how he felt...  
  
And hope she felt the same.  
  
~Alright you guys, let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue. ~Nic~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I dont own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story... they own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the characters. *Chris Irvine is Chris Jericho. **This story starts sometime in August... I'm mentioning Summerslam in it, because it was a joint pay per view and it works. ***Main Characters: Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Jay Reso (Christian), Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, John Cena, Rob Van Dam, Victoria, Brock Lesnar, and more. **** \.../ Indicates a dream NOTE: I didn't get the Summerslam pay-per-view... but I do know what matches took place. But, I don't know the order, so if the matches are out of order, that's why.  
  
-*- Chris wants Stephanie, but he's not the only one. -*-  
  
*~Chapter Two~*  
  
"Hey Steph," Trish Stratus greeted, watching her friend enter the women's locker room. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Stephanie smiled and sat down on the couch next to her friend. "I just wanted to hang out with you for a while, and then watch the Elimination Chamber match."  
  
Trish started to speak, but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She and Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Hey guys," Jay greeted, walking into the room cautiously. "Can I watch the show with you?"  
  
Both Stephanie and Trish nodded, moving over so Jay could sit in between them. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Trish replied.  
  
Stephanie nodded. "So, how have you two been? I haven't seen you in a while. That's what I hate about the brand extension."  
  
Trish nodded her head in agreement. "I know... so many people were split up. I just think a lot of things could've worked out better if the brand extension had never happened."  
  
"But," Jay started. "There were a few upsides. A lot of people got chances no one thought they would ever get. If we were all one brand, a lot more people would be lost in the cracks."  
  
Stephanie and Trish nodded again, knowing Jay was right.  
  
"So Jay," Trish began. "Dawn told me that you have a crush on someone. Is this true?"  
  
Instantly turning red, Jay ignored the question.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Stephanie replied. "Come on Jay, who is she? Who's this lucky lady?"  
  
Jay turned to Stephanie and grinned slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "Come on... tell us. We won't tell anyone."  
  
"Yeah," Trish agreed. "Is it someone here? Like, a diva or something?'  
  
"Maybe," Jay replied. "I'm not telling."  
  
"Stop being so difficult," Trish whined. "Jay, we're you friends, you know you wanna tell us."  
  
"Shhh," Jay told her, rasing a finger to his lips. "Summerslam's starting."  
  
Trish and Stephanie both let out sighs, as they crossed their arms in front of their chests and turned their attention to the TV.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An hour later, both Divas were still questioning Jay about his crush, though he still wouldn't tell. "Guys, leave it alone." He begged.  
  
"Well, does anyone know?" Trish questioned. "Have you told Chris or anyone?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "No. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Fine," Stephanie replied, standing up. "I've gotta go find Chris anyway. I have to wish him good luck for his match tonight."  
  
"Didn't you do that already?" Jay questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie told him. "But this is a dangerous match, and I'm worried about him."  
  
"He's already been in one, I'm sure he can deal with it."  
  
"A little heartless, aren't we Jay?" Trish questioned.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Jay countered. "But he doesn't need to be babied. He's already been in an Elimination Chamber match... he's knows what he's doing. At least he's getting title shots." He mumbled the last part, knowing how resentful it had sounded. He didn't feel like getting lectures from Stephanie and Trish on how it wasn't fair to be mad at Chris for the fact that he got more opportunities than Jay. He didn't try to be mad at Chris, but it always came back to it. Even though Chris was his best friend, he was jealous, and he had moments where he wished it was him, not Chris getting the big title matches.  
  
"Aw Jay, I know how much it must suck to be in Chris's shadow. But that's not Chris's fault. He doesn't do it purposely. It's not his fault that he gets bigger pushes. I mean, you got the Intercontinental title... Chris didn't. So you *are* getting shots. Maybe not the big shots you want, but you're getting shots."  
  
Jay reluctantly nodded at Stephanie, not replying. He didn't want to start an argument. The two Divas just didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Cheer up Jay," Stephanie told him, smiling brightly. "Alright, I'm gonna go find Chris, then I'll be back."  
  
Jay watched her leave, then turned back to the TV.  
  
"Jay..." Trish began.  
  
Jay turned to her. "Yeah?"  
  
"I think I know who you have a crush on," She replied, a half-smile on her face.  
  
Jay raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Trish nodded.  
  
"I'm happy for you, but I'm not telling you if you're right or not."  
  
Pouting, Trish turned back to the TV, watching as Howard Finkle announced Brock Lesnar as he made his way to the ring for his title match with Brock Lesnar. Trish watched her friend, forgetting all about Jay and his crush... for a while.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Chris, wait up!"  
  
Recognizing the voice, Chris stopped and turned around, smiling at Stephanie. "Hey Steph, what's up?"  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "I just wanted to wish you good luck again. I want you to be careful out there," She told him, a serious look on her face.  
  
Chris nodded, smiling. "Thanks for the concern Steph, but I'll be fine. I've been in one of these matches before. Sure, it was brutal, but nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Yeah, but before..."  
  
"Before, I had better competition in the match. Not Goldberg and Kevin Nash. Shawn and I can work together very well, I think we've proven that. Even Levesque and I can put on some pretty good matches. And Randy knows what he's doing in the match. Everything will be fine."  
  
Stephanie still looked worried. "Yeah, but before you had Rob, and Glen, and Booker. They all knew how to deal with that kind of brutality. They all knew how to take care of each other, and you. Nash and Goldberg aren't the best workers in the business. They might not be as careful as the others."  
  
"Steph, please stop worrying. The more you worry, the more I'm gonna worry."  
  
"Alright, fine," Stephanie agreed. "Just, please be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Smiling, Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris, giving him a hug.  
  
Chris returned the hug, lightly picking Stephanie up off her feet. "Thank you for caring, Steph. I'll kick some ass in this match, just for you."  
  
"Good luck," Stephanie replied, watching as Chris turned away. "Oh Chris..."  
  
"Yeah?" Chris questioned, turning back around.  
  
Smiling, Stephanie leaned foward, placing a small kiss on Chris's cheek. "Good luck." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Grinning, Chris nodded, then turned around and walked away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Alright Jay, do you wanna know who I think you like?"  
  
"Not particularly," Jay replied, grinning at the small blonde sitting next to him. "But, just to humor you, you can tell me if you'd like."  
  
"Okay," Trish began, turning to face Jay. "Well, I've been doing some thinking. There's one Diva, whenever she walks into a room, you light up. You're totally head over heels crazy about her. I can't believe it didn't hit me until now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jay questioned, obviously confused. "Who do you think my crush is?"  
  
Smiling, Trish replied, "Stephanie McMahon."  
  
-----*-----  
  
Lemme know what you think... ~Nic~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: I dont own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story... they own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the characters. *Chris Irvine is Chris Jericho. **This story starts sometime in August... I'm mentioning Summerslam in it, because it was a joint pay per view and it works. ***Main Characters: Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Jay Reso (Christian), Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Molly Holly, John Cena, Rob Van Dam, Dawn Marie, Victoria, Brock Lesnar, and more. **** \.../ Indicates a dream NOTE: I didn't get the Summerslam pay-per-view... but I do know what matches took place. But, I don't know the order, so if the matches are out of order, that's why.  
  
-*- Chris wants Stephanie, but he's not the only one. -*-  
  
*~Chapter Three~*  
  
"Stephanie?" Jay questioned. "What makes you think I like her?"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. "I see the way you look at her, you obviously have feelings for her."  
  
Shaking his head vehemently, Jay gave Trish a look. "Trish, you don't know what you're talking about. Don't start talking about how you *think* I have feelings for Stephanie, because you're wrong."  
  
"Jay, chill. Don't get so defensive," Trish replied, backing up a little. She hadn't expected Jay to freak out the way he had. "It just seems like you like her sometimes."  
  
"Well, I don't," Jay spat back.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry," Trish said, getting off the couch. "I'm gonna go now, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Closing his eyes, Jay didn't respond. He realized how mean he'd just sounded to Trish, but she had no right to assume what she did. He had no feelings for Stephanie... at least that's what he liked to think. "Damnit," Jay cursed under his breath, placing his head in his hands.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sighing, Trish wandered slowly down the hall. She had in no way expected Jay to react the way he did. He just always seemed so happy and content when Stephanie was around. It was just an obvious assumption, or so she'd thought. But, to be honest, Jay denying it hadn't made her believe anything to the contrary. In fact, he'd just added to what she already thought. The fact that he wanted to fight so hard to hide his feelings proved to Trish that there were *actually* feelings there.  
  
Rounding a corner, Trish noticed Stephanie standing in front of a monitor a little ways down the hall. "Steph!" She called out, speeding up to meet her friend. Stephanie ignored Trish, though. Her full attention was focused on the TV screen in front of her. When Trish got to Stephanie, she noticed why. Chris' match was on. And he was getting hurt pretty badly.  
  
"Steph," Trish said quietly, placing a hand on the brunette McMahon's shoulder. Stephanie jumped slightly and turned to meet Trish's eyes.  
  
Stephanie's blue eyes were filled with worry. Worry for Chris.  
  
"Steph, he's gonna be okay," Trish promised, smiling slightly.  
  
"I just don't want him to get hurt," She whispered, sounding like a scared child.  
  
"Awww," Hugging her friend, Trish glanced over at the TV as Chris got thrown into the cage walls. She was glad Stephanie's head had been turned for that. It would've killed her. She was so concerned for Chris. She cared so much about him. In fact, to Trish, it seemed like there might be something more than friendship between her two friends. But she decided to keep it to herself, knowing that assumptions had already gotten her into trouble once that day. "Are you okay?"  
  
Stephanie nodded, sniffling a little. "As soon as I see him, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna wait here for him. You can go back to the locker room if you want."  
  
"I don't think I should do that," Trish said with a sigh.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, I think Jay's mad at me."  
  
"What reason could Jay have to be mad at you?"  
  
Trish sighed again, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I just said something that I think kind of upset him."  
  
Stephanie rasied an eyebrow, but she could tell that Trish wasn't really up for telling her. "Oh. Well, Jay doesn't really get mad at people, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe you guys should talk it out."  
  
"Yeah, I know you're right. I'm just gonna give him some time. But, I have a question for you."  
  
Noting the smirk on her Canadian friend's face, Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Trish to continue.  
  
"Well, I think you have a crush..."  
  
"Oh really? Who is this crush?"  
  
"Well, I happen to believe it's our good friend, Christopher."  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie asked with a laugh, her cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
"Oh! I see the blushing! You do like him, huh?"  
  
Sighign, Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe a little..."  
  
"I knew it!" Trish yelled, laughing. "That's so cute."  
  
"You better not tell him," Stephanie warned.  
  
"I won't. I just think it's really cute. I happen to think he feels the same way you do, though."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie questioned, looking more interested now. "Do you seriously think so?"  
  
"Steph, he's totally into you. Don't you think it's obvious?"  
  
"I never noticed," Stephanie replied honestly. "That's why I never told anyone."  
  
"Well, I'll get you two together if it's the last thing I ever do," Trish told her, grinning.  
  
Shaking her head, Stephanie turned back to the monitor, just in time to see Evolution beating the crap out of Goldberg. Triple H had retained his title. But all Stephanie cared about was Chris. "Uhm... I'm gonna go find Chris."  
  
Trish nodded, even though Stephanie couldn't see her. Maybe now was the time she should go talk to Jay about what she'd said earlier.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Chris!" Stephanie yelled, quickening her pace to meet up with Chris. She gasped when she saw him. He was hunched over, holding his stomach, his face was bloody, and he just looked completely crushed. Wrapping an arm around him instantly, Stephanie helped him slowly walk to the trainer's room. She stood back as the trainer started cleaning up his face. He looked totally disoriented.  
  
"Steph," He whispered quietly. So quietly in fact, that Stephanie wasn't even sure that was what he had said.  
  
"Stephanie," He repeated, this time a little louder.  
  
Quickly walking over to him, Stephanie rested a hand on his arm to tell him that she was there.  
  
"How bad do I look?" Chris questioned quietly, still holding his stomach with one arm, the other one lying at his side, being held by Stephanie.  
  
"You're okay, just a little bloody," She explained honestly.  
  
Sighing, Chris pulled his arm away from Stephanie, grabbing her hand once his arm was free.  
  
Stephanie looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. She squeezed his hand slightly while she watched the trainers clean up the cut on his head.  
  
"How do you feel?" Stephanie questioned, sitting down on the edge of the bed Chris was on, resting their hands in her lap.  
  
"Like shit," Chris told her. She almost smiled at his honesty.  
  
"Alright, Chris, all cleaned up," The trainer told him, once he had put a gauze pad and some tape over Chris' cut. "Just go back to the hotel and get some rest, huh?"  
  
Chris grunted a yes as he tried to sit up. The trainer helped him sit upright, then walked away.  
  
Pushing a few pieces of hair out of his face, Chris smiled, his blue eyes meeting the darker blue ones of Stephanie. "Thanks for being here," He said gratefully.  
  
"Of course," Stephanie replied.  
  
Still holding her hand, Chris used it to pull Stephanie closer to him, enveloping her in a big hug.  
  
"Thank you, Steph."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Jay?" Trish questioned quietly, looking into the locker room Jay had been in a little while ago.  
  
Jay looked up from the couch. "Yeah?"  
  
Walking into the room, Trish thought of what she should say. "I'm sorry for earlier."  
  
"It's not big deal," Jay told her. "Have you gone to see Chris yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Do you wanna come with me?"  
  
Trish nodded and walked out the door, followed closely by Jay.  
  
"Wait, Trish, I have to tell you something."  
  
Trish turned around, waiting for Jay to continue.  
  
"Uhm... before, when you asked about me liking Stephanie, I kind of lied to you."  
  
"What are you saying?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"I... uhm... I like Stephanie."  
  
Trish's mouth fell open in shock. Jay really *did* like Stephanie? She had just found out that Stephanie liked Chris, and she was pretty sure Chris returned the feeling. What had she done?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Uh oh!! LoL, I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update! *Nicole* 


End file.
